


春梦

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream, 除我以外全员非人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu
Summary: 都还没在一起就有了ao3，妖怪谈恋爱就是不一样





	春梦

意识陷落，又被抛上云端。旋转，漂浮，直到无法掌握。

云永昼睁开双眼，发觉自己头仰着，坐在教官宿舍的沙发上，周围静得只能听见喧嚷的蝉鸣，眼前是干净纯白的天花板。

热，他感觉自己额角蒙了层汗。

抬头的瞬间，眼前的一幕令他身子僵直。

心心念念七年的人重新出现在面前，用更加准确的形容，应当是跪在他的膝前。

卫桓脸上带着笑，和多年前的一样，那种骄傲的自由的笑，尖尖的小犬齿抵在唇边，轻微地陷进去一点，像是陷入柔软温床的身体。

衣领半掩住的锁骨上烙着自出生以来就跟随他的九转凤纹，散发着幽蓝的光。

云永昼想问他为什么会出现，但他又害怕一旦问出口，这个人就潇洒地消失不见。他只能这样盯着他，一言不发。

知道这是梦。

能梦到都是好的。

云永昼明白这是饮鸩止渴，醒来后只会更痛。

然而，然而。

“你想我吗？”卫桓忽然间开口，带着孩子气地笑，这样子像极了他在暗区喝了人类的酒，失去控制的模样。

云永昼看了一眼，他的脚边的确放着一瓶酒，人类酒精的气味弥散开来，令人眩晕。

“你喝酒了。”

卫桓卖力地点了两下头，像个大孩子一样，然后上前一点，扑在云永昼的怀里，仰着那张好看又张扬的脸，“你想喝吗？”

“不用了。”云永昼和以往一样果断地拒绝了他。

像是受不了这拒绝似的，卫桓摇晃着够到那瓶酒，一口将剩下的那么一点酒全喝了，鼓着腮帮子凑近云永昼，在他没意识到会发生什么的时候直接吻上去。

冰凉的酒液顺着两人相贴的唇淌下来。卫桓的手按住云永昼的脖子和后脑，一只膝盖跪在云永昼腿间的沙发上，用半逼迫的姿态让他吞下自己含住的酒液。

“唔……”云永昼快要被呛到，慌张下将酒咽下去，然后推开卫桓，一如在天台推开他那样。

“你疯了吗？”

被推开的卫桓用手背擦了擦嘴，露出一个坦荡诱人的笑。

“对啊。”

前襟湿透了的布料紧密无间地贴在胸口的皮肤，让云永昼不得喘息。卫桓的嘴唇亮晶晶的，如同一颗饱满又柔软的草莓软糖，散发着诱人的甜美。

云永昼的喉结不自觉滚了滚，声音压抑冷淡，“你看着我干什么？”

“你好看。”

卫桓总是这样说，从第一次对弈站的赛场上就是如此，明明是对手，他却只顾着调情。

“你最好看，我喜欢看你。”他一面毫不在乎地说着甜言蜜语，一面放肆地贴上云永昼，那双湿润的唇张着，柔软的唇瓣蹭过云永昼的鼻梁，一点点向下。云永昼盯着他那双同样被热汽浸湿的黑眸子，其中的蓝色愈发浓郁，一点点吞噬，浸染整双眼。

“小金乌……”卫桓的眼睫闪动一下，“我要亲你了。”

说完他便捧着云永昼的下颌吻了上去，灵巧的舌头仿佛不是第一次这样肆意妄为，云永昼知道自己该推开他，也知道这不是真的卫桓。

这是梦。

眼前的人不过是自己肮脏龌龊的私欲捏造出来的幻象，他是假的，是错的，是自己苟且多年的妄想。

可一切都太真实了。

他感觉自己的理智在摇摇欲坠，汹涌情潮席卷而来，而他能抓住的只有眼前的细腰，他温热滑腻的皮肉，还有微微凹陷的腰窝。

卫桓吻起来一如既往，撩拨居多，隔靴搔痒。他退出些许，望着云永昼舔了一下自己的嘴唇，笑得单纯又漂亮。

“你喜欢我吧。”

这幻影是他自己设的陷阱，是逼他灌入七情六欲的毒药。

我喜欢你，我当然喜欢你。

我比谁都喜欢你。

云永昼一把将卫桓拽到自己怀中，吻上他的嘴唇，反正也是沦陷了，好一点坏一点没分别，他直接撬开卫桓的牙关，舌尖舔过他光滑的齿列，深深地吻进去，滚烫的金乌妖气顺着交缠的唇舌侵入到卫桓的身体里，把他烧得浑身颤栗，在云永昼的怀中难耐地动着，那个无论何时都自由而骄傲的九凤，此时像个可怜的小动物，在他的吻中模糊又粘腻的闷哼。

“唔……唔……”

完全沉浸在控制和情欲中的云永昼忽然间感觉到一双温热的手伸进衣服，贴上他坚实的小腹。他一边吻他，一面抓住他的手，“……做什么……”

他能听见，自己说话的声音都哑了几分。

不知死活的卫桓竟然还笑了起来，酒精令他整个人都不清醒，不说话，只是抬起手，盯着云永昼抓住他的那只手，没盯一会儿便伸出舌尖舔上去。

云永昼一个激灵，下意识松开了他。可卫桓没这么容易罢休，舌尖追随着他修长的手指，卷住他的指尖一点点吞入口中，眼睛还盯着云永昼，仿佛一只等待奖赏的宠物。方才那只不安分的手沿着小腹的线条往下，再往下，握住了云永昼早已半硬的阴茎。

“卫桓……”

被他叫了名字，卫桓停下舔舐手指，任他将手指抽出，连带着晶莹的唾液，卫桓舔了舔唇边，“你好久没有叫我的名字了。”

“想我吗？”

梦太可怕。

梦里的卫桓洞悉他的一切。在他的面前，云永昼所有清冷的、克制的伪装统统失效，他知道自己多想要他，多想弄脏他。

不知怎么的，卫桓的身子滑下去，滑到沙发下双膝跪地，那双平日里拿遍各式武器的手握住他的阴茎，云永昼能够看到他的妖痕在泛滥，从锁骨蔓延到整个侧颈，连同他的一双眼睛，都变成了妖异的蓝色。

“卫桓，别动……”

云永昼一时情急，竟然不小心召出光索，光索一圈一圈将卫桓缠得紧紧的，原本就湿透了的衣服如今更加贴紧，将他的身体勒出诱人的形状，肌肉的线条丝毫不做掩饰，坚韧的光索间逼出乳尖的形状，微微翘着，小巧漂亮。

卫桓呆呆地低头看了一下被束缚住的自己，又抬起头，“你喜欢捆起来？”

云永昼一梗，一时间竟不知道如何为自己辩驳。最尴尬的是，他的阴茎还这样翘着，怎么说都像是在狡辩。

“你喜欢，那就这样吧。”被束缚住手脚的卫桓低下头，想要去找云永昼的性器，但总归没个扶的，有些不方便。阴茎的前端在他那张英俊的脸上戳来戳去，前列腺液都戳到他的嘴边，就是进不去。

云永昼快死了。

“唔……”

含住了。

湿润的口腔突然间将最敏感的神经统统纳入其中，他几乎能感觉到卫桓灵巧的舌尖一圈一圈在上面打着转儿，他的膝盖在地上蹭了几下，往前一些，将那阴茎吞得更深，尽管没太多技巧，可光是这一幕带给云永昼的冲击力就让他难以承受了。金乌之火愈烧愈旺，烧在他唇舌的裹挟中。

“唔……唔……”被绑住的卫桓卖力地吞吐着云永昼的性器，伸着舌头从他硕大的前端舔到柔软囊袋，偶一抬眼，幽蓝的双眼如同澄澈碧蓝的湖水。

将欲望吞噬的自己映照在里面。

云永昼的闷哼仿佛是对卫桓的奖励，令他使出千般讨好的方法，如同一个好学的学生，企望得到更多的夸奖，“舒服吗？喜欢吗……”得不到云永昼的更多回应，他便吞得更深，喉咙里发出咕噜的粘腻声响。感官刺激太过强烈，灭顶的快感被他一手揉捏，就要爆炸。

“唔……永昼……”

听见他黏黏糊糊在间隙中叫着自己的名字，云永昼终于忍不住，在最后关头抓住他的双肩推开他，却不慎射到卫桓的脸上。半透明的粘稠精液顺着他高挺的鼻梁往下，一直淌到他艳丽软嫩的嘴唇。

被他突然射到脸上的卫桓显得有些无措，他微微眯着被喷到的右眼，也没法用手去擦，又感觉有什么流到嘴边，于是伸出舌尖舔了一下，尝到味道之后不由得皱了下眉，像个小孩一样皱起脸，想笑又不敢笑地抬头去看云永昼。

“不好吃。”

去他妈的道德和自由。

云永昼脑子里的弦终于绷断，所有强撑起来的冷静自持统统崩塌。他将卫桓推到在地上，从他那双湛蓝的眼里，他看见自己额头的火焰妖纹已经蔓延，被欲望逼得妖化了，如同一个低级动物。他放肆地舔吻着卫桓的锁骨，玷污他象征着血统与力量的妖纹，一路舔上脖子，细细咬着他的皮肉，光索在他的意念下磨蹭着卫桓的身体，末端轻轻扬起，隔着衣服卷起他翘着的乳尖，磨得那小小的两处充血胀大。

“啊……永昼……”卫桓仰着脖子，整个人开始变得潮红，“松开我，松开好不好……”

与毫不留情磨砺着乳头的光索不同，云永昼温柔至极地吻着卫桓微张的嘴，声线一如既往清冷。

“你不是说我喜欢就好。”

光索又伸出新的末端，如同藤蔓般延展，一端探到卫桓红透了的耳畔，另一端则轻轻拂上他的腰间，沿着衣服边缘伸进去。

“啊……”卫桓在他怀里狠狠地抖了一下，“云永昼，松开……求求你了……”

求饶的姿态太诱人。梦境迅速升温，金乌无处释放的妖力令四周围燃起烈火。卫桓白净的面孔上出现三道妖痕，那是只有他在奋力作战的时候才会出现的痕迹，如今却因为情欲的难耐而被逼迫出来。杀戮与性爱，都是欲望。

都是共通的焦灼。

云永昼一路舔吻下来，光索一点点松开，替他扒下卫桓的裤子，被光索折磨不停的卫桓如同一条濒死的鱼，扭动着，做着无谓挣扎。

“永昼，永昼……我想要……”

云永昼的手揉搓着他胀大的阴茎，然后松开，冷冷淡淡，“想要什么。”

卫桓解放的双手搂住云永昼的后颈，那个在格斗台上意气风发的少年，对谁都不曾认输求饶，此刻却对自己诉说着最下流的请求，“操我……”

面对这样的卫桓，谁都得认输。云永昼整个人处在完全妖化的边缘，羲和之瞳都被逼出，他的阴茎抵在柔软紧绷的穴口，一圈圈磨着，汗水顺着他那张漂亮的脸上低落下来，落到卫桓的唇边。卫桓被他顶得难受，眼睛雾蒙蒙的，只觉得云永昼太好看了，比起妖怪更像是神仙，可这样一个神仙现在正被他勾引着，什么都想不到了，如同野兽一样操弄着他。

被火包裹的冰，用不了多久就会化。

“进来了……啊……”卫桓叫了出来，声音浪得要命。云永昼只感觉自己被狭窄湿热的甬道包裹得紧紧地，他后背的肌肉都绷紧，额角的汗滑过妖纹，强忍着一口气顶到底的冲动，缓缓地慢慢地往里进，直到全部进去。

“啊！好深……我不行了……好涨……”卫桓开始口不择言，双臂紧紧地抱着云永昼的后背，两个人汗津津地贴到一起，“永昼，永昼……慢点……”

就在他这样说的同时，伏在身上的云永昼狠狠往里一顶，这一下几乎要了两人的命，“啊！不行了……真的……永昼……”他趁着这股劲儿一下一下往里凿，速度越来越快，每一下都又深又猛，卫桓被他操得浑身直颤，脚趾蜷缩着抓地，直想往后缩，可这样的念头被云永昼发现，将他拽回来，一只腿抬到自己的肩头。

看着高高在上的云永昼那张漂亮又冷淡的面孔，皱着眉，低声对他说。

“乖，别跑。”

卫桓没有办法挣扎，也挣脱不了。

云永昼牢牢抓住他的胯骨，狠狠往里撞，撞得卫桓支离破碎地叫着，句不成句，口齿不清，到最后云永昼都听不出他究竟在说什么，隐隐约约听见求饶，又好像是快一些，再快一些，矛盾又刺激。

“要射了……要……要……”他的声音被情欲浸透，含着水一样软软的，手指可怜地去抓云永昼的手，“永昼……我要死了，求你，啊，啊啊……”

云永昼眉头紧皱，闷哼着狠狠往里操，照着那个最敏感的点死命地撞着，听见他的声音越来越高越来越尖，自己也离沸点愈发靠近，只差致命一击，四肢百骸都会粉碎，在火中付之一炬。

熟透的蜜桃一碰就破，欲望的甜美汁液在挤压中喷射而出。

被汗水浸透的云永昼放下卫桓的腿，喘着粗气去舔吻他的唇舌。像是奄奄一息的卫桓伸出自己的手指，在缠吻之中点上云永昼的眉骨，一点点向下，到他的鼻梁，鼻尖。

“我喜欢……”

忽然间，眼前一片黑暗，所有幻想统统消失殆尽。

云永昼猛地睁开眼，清晨的日光越过他后背，尽数打在眼前之人的脸上，把他那张单纯又微微错愕的脸照得通亮。

就在卫桓正要说[你醒了？]的时候，云永昼飞快地背过去，仿佛受了什么大惊吓似的。

意识开始恢复，梦里的人与眼前的人逐渐重合到一起。

心跳快到令他无所适从，云永昼隐约听见卫桓在他背后小声地抱怨，“哎呀我的少爷，你快把我的草压死了。”

怀梦草……

果然是因为怀梦草。

“云永昼？”

卫桓仍旧在他背后小声试探，云永昼不敢回头，他努力地克制着自己的心跳。

“你这是做了什么梦啊，脖子红成这样……”

听着他的声音，云永昼有如芒刺在背。

太喜欢他。

要疯了。


End file.
